


Predestined Doom

by ks3v9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Freezing in Time, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks3v9/pseuds/ks3v9
Summary: In a world where you stop aging at 18 until you meet your soulmate, Aaron Carpenter has discovered the secret to immortality.  He has killed every soulmate the universe has provided for him and doesn't intend to stop any time soon.  Next up is Aimee Davidson but she intends to deal with him a different way than all her relatives





	1. Introduction

Hello, this is my first story on AO3 and I've been working on this so I thought I'd post it on here to potentially get some feedback. My "inspiration" came from that one post on Tumblr 

https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/595390013207099669/

I will add more tags as I go along and also delete tags as I go along if I decide that I don't actually want the story to go in that direction so please don't get angry if you start reading this story for a specific tag and that tag no longer applies, just stop reading. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is greatly appreciated just please be polite and I will fix any errors that I notice.

Sorry for the short chapters but I do this in between school work and other commitments so I try to update more often but with shorter chapters. I might switch later on as my workload gets lighter or heavier over time. So thank you for understanding.


	2. Chapter 1 - Aaron's POV

It had been years since another had shown up. I almost thought the universe had given up. But sadly I was mistaken, the universe was still holding out hope for me. It still thought that there was a chance of happiness for me, that I would ever be capable of feeling the emotion called love again. I shudder just thinking about it. The only connection I want with love is hearing about it through the words of those long dead and they would always describe the same damn thing.  


Love is the feeling of waking up and seeing them next to you on the bed. The non-stop emotion rushing through you when you return home and see family and friends. It is life-changing and heart-racing. It’s when you look into their eyes and feel as though everything is right in the world. It’s when you look forward to seeing them even if it’s only for a brief moment. It’s craving every glance, every touch, every word that passes between the two of you. There’s no one color that matches this feeling. The closest is red. The color of your blood pumping through your veins a little faster when you interact. The color that rushes to your cheeks when they say something to you. The color of the warmth that spreads through your body when they are near. Love is indescribable. 

Love is indescribable they say, and yet I’ve heard it described in almost every way you can imagine. However, the way love worked for me isn’t the way anyone describes it. Everybody says it’s the best feeling on Earth. I beg to differ. I might be the only one but love isn’t something I ever want to experience again.  
Love is the feeling before waking up and realizing they’re gone. The non-stop emotion rushing through you when you return home to an empty apartment. It’s life-ruining and heart-breaking. It’s when you look into their eyes and realize they don’t feel the same way. It’s the pain when they say they love another. It’s wishing you could go back and fix things in any way possible, but knowing you can’t. Red is the color that matches this feeling. The color of your blood pumping through your veins when you can feel your heart shatter. The color that breaks the skin when your nails do. The color of the fury that spreads through your body when they leave. Love is horrible. 

There you go, the duality of love. It can be life-saving or life-ruining. Scholars always say that humans are born to love especially since we evolved to have soulmates. They think it’s an example of how humans are destined to crave interaction with one another, I think people were tired of having kids and it was a trait that arose to ensure the survival of our species. However it came about, it’s a feature unique to us. We age until 18 then time freezes for us until we find our soulmate. We stay 18 until we find them, then we grow old together. It’s supposed to be sweet, I think it’s cruel. You go through your life to have it suddenly put on hold as you try to advance but can’t without the one person destined to be your partner. There’s a reason I gave up on the ridiculous belief. I’m Aaron, I’m 21 years old but I’ve lived for 300 years. I’m what you call an anomaly. At least, that’s how I like to put it. If you ask the government, the police force, or the news, I’m a murderer. But that isn’t a pretty title, it doesn’t help much in trying to blend in, and I really don’t appreciate it. I’m simply resourceful. I didn’t want to die so I found a way to circumvent it. People would appreciate my findings if the way to carry them out wasn’t so brutal. I discovered that once I found my soulmate I could kill them and I would freeze in time. If you ask me, their lives are a small price to pay for my immortality. My soulmate comes around twice every 50 years or so. There’s usually a 20-30 year gap between the death of my old soulmate and the birth of my new one. This one’s unusual though, there has been 75 years between the last kill I made and the announcement of a new baby girl born into the Davidson family. But that day was 18 years ago, time to begin my search.


	3. Chapter 2 - Aimee's POV

I was never sure how I felt about love. Everything I’ve heard has been wonderful but that’s the problem. All of it is perfect, every last soulmatch. It’s like we’re living in a bubble and too afraid to acknowledge that there are other people we could end up loving besides our soulmate. Nobody dates anymore, it’s highly unlikely if anybody has any experience with anything before they find their soulmate. It isn’t that I don’t want to be one of the soulmatched, I do, badly, but it just seems a little too utopian. But maybe that’s just because I know exactly who my soulmate is, and exactly what my fate will be if I don’t avoid him. 

I’m Aimee Davidson and today I’m 18 years old lucky me. My soulmate is Aaron Carpenter. I know, such a normal name for such an abnormal person. Everybody knows who he is but nobody knows where to find him. He’s the one who found his soulmate in his high school sweetheart only to discover that she had been cheating on him for the entirety of their relationship. He left her and went across the country to avoid any contact with her. He lived in peace for three years until she went to visit him and brought her kids. It was supposed to be a kind and peaceful visit but something happened and it caused Aaron to snap. He killed her, sent the kids back to their father, and then he disappeared. He’s been a recluse ever since, almost 300 years. He only appears every 20-30 years to kill his reincarnated soulmate, always a girl from the Davidson family, my family. Now it’s my turn to die. 

However, I intend to change my fate, all my relatives attempted to make him see that having a soulmate was a good thing, they tried to change him and make him a better person. He can’t be a better person, which is why I intend to kill him, only to rid the world of Aaron Carpenter. I’m not interested in immortality after I kill him I plan to have someone kill me or I’ll kill myself. None of my family is aware of my plans, and I don’t intend to tell them. I have studied everything there is about Aaron Carpenter since I first found out he was my soulmate. I went to some pretty shady sources but I know every last detail about him. I know his history, I know his motives, and I know his process. He knows today is my 18th birthday so today, he begins his search; today, I go on the run. My family knows that I intend to disappear and they know not to ever contact me so I can ensure that I won’t be found. They’ll take down every photo and any information of me that remains in the house and burn it so they can deny my existence. I refuse to tell them anything else about my plans so they don’t know where I’m going or where I’ll be. That will keep them safe from anything Aaron could do in an attempt to get information. I’ve been packing for this for a year, I have everything I could possibly need and I’ve been training to survive on my own wherever I go.


	4. Chapter 3 - Aaron's POV

I arrive at the house I found in my research. The address that Aimee Davidson has lived all her life. I knock on the door and it opens to reveal a woman whose face fills with a series of emotions. I recognize her, she looks like the girl I killed 75 years ago. I watch every emotion flit across her face. Recognition, fear, hatred, and then apathy. At least, she’s trying to come across as apathetic, interesting, they’ve never tried to hide their emotions from me. She’s much shorter than me and has cropped blonde hair and green eyes. I breeze right past her and invite myself into her home. This can’t be my victim, she’s much too old and she looks nothing like the images I’ve found. I look back but she seems frozen in the doorway.

“Well,” I say, “Aren’t you going to show me around?” She swallows, her back straightening, her chin raising, and replies, 

“What are you here for?” I chuckle, dark and gritty. 

“You know exactly what and who I am here for. Your daughter Aimee.” She clenches her jaw the tiniest bit, so I am correct in assuming that she is Carly, Aimee’s mother. She stays silent, I was expecting her resistance, what I was not expecting was what comes out of her mouth next. 

“What daughter?” I blink then look at her. A smile begins to grow across my face, interesting tactic. 

“You know exactly what daughter I speak of, Carly Davidson, I speak of your daughter, Aimee.” 

“I don’t have a daughter named Aimee.” She looks directly at me as she says it, unwavering in her words. 

“I am here for my soulmate Carly and you can’t stop me.” I walk further into her house, searching all the rooms for any sign that Aimee Davidson lived here, but I find none. No pictures, no report cards on the fridge, no childhood toys stored for her to pass along. As far as the house is concerned, there never was a girl named Aimee Davidson who lived here. A lesser man would be fooled, but I am not such a man. I know that Aimee lived here and that this is all a ploy to stop me from murdering her. It will not work. I will hunt her down to the ends of the Earth and I will not stop until I hold her in my arms and watch the life fade from her eyes. I grin and look at Carly Davidson. “It seems as though I was mistaken, I will be on my way. Sorry for the disturbance.” I turn on my heel and walk out the door. 

I’m coming for you Aimee Davidson and I will find you, no matter how far you run and how much you try to hide.


	5. Chapter 4 - Aimee's POV

The first thing I do is dye my hair and chop it off. I go to a bathroom in a seedy gas station, somewhere no one will ever see me or remember seeing me. I have a pair of scissors and a bottle of cheap red hair dye. I cut my hair until it’s brushing my shoulders and dye it a dark auburn. Then I put a pair of color contacts in, changing my eye color from green to blue. My fake ID and passport already reflect these changes and my new name, Evelyn Smith. With these, I will blend in with the rest of the crowd. I will get as far away as I can and then reveal my location, and let Mr. Carpenter come to me. After I finish my dye job I buy a bus ticket to L.A. and head towards the train station, where I will board a train taking me across the country to New York to JFK airport. 

Once I get on the train I take an empty compartment, shut the door and pull the blinds down. I take a deep breath once I sit but I know that I can’t get too comfortable because I’m sure that by now Aaron Carpenter has begun his search for me. I desperately want to call my mom, just to hear her voice, make sure she’s okay but I know that, for her safety, I can’t. I pull out a burner phone I got before I left and find flights online. I book a flight out of JFK to the Montreal-Pierre Elliott Trudeau International Airport. Once I arrive I will book a flight to the Charles de Gaulle International Airport in Paris. Once I arrive in Paris I will re-dye my hair to be brown and wear brown color contacts. I will also change my name to Adriana Martin, and use my new set of fake ID’s to book a ticket on a train heading to Berlin. Then I will get a cab to Leipzig, a city in Saxony, Germany where I will be retreating to the countryside. At each of these stops, I will be buying a new burner phone, completely disabling the old one, and destroying it. Once I’m ready and have plans in place to have someone kill me after I kill Aaron Carpenter, then and only then will I reveal my location to him.


	6. Chapter 5 - Aaron's POV

My search starts off rough, this Aimee girl has clearly prepared and is definitely looking to make this as difficult as possible for me, or even make it so I can’t find her at all. The nearest airport isn’t for another 50 miles at least and there’s no way she would have head there from the start, she would try to throw me off her tail first. So I head to the nearest bus stops and train stations in disguise and show her picture to all the people selling tickets and ask if anyone who looked like this or went by the name Aimee Davidson had been there or bought a ticket. Whenever anybody looked suspicious of me or my motives I just made up some bullshit story about how my soulmatch and I were playing a game before our honeymoon and how I had to figure out the location and meet her there. Any doubts that anyone had quickly vanished after that as their hearts were melted by our love story. Idiots, love makes you foolish. If just hearing about a person in “love” makes you believe them then you are weak. I used this weakness to my advantage and played up the act of being young and in love and more than a few people were eager to help me, they wouldn’t have been so eager if they’d known who I really was. One man selling tickets at the bus station told me that a woman came by who had a similar facial structure but a different hair and eye color and that her name wasn’t Aimee Davidson, but Evelyn Smith. 

She’s smarter than I thought, she changed her appearance and took a new name, she’s covering her tracks to make things harder for me. Finally, a girl from her family makes things interesting, all the rest of the Davidson’s would wait for me to come and try to convince me that soulmatches made the world go around, that we would be nowhere without them, that I shouldn’t kill them, and that we could have a “happily ever after”. 

I buy a bus ticket to the same train station Aimee traveled to and because I was chasing my “fiance” I got a discounted price on my ticket. While I’m sitting there I make my plan of what I’m going to do next. 

Once I get to the train station I do the same thing I did at the bus station and ask around with a name and a picture that I changed to represent how the worker at the bus station described Aimee. I get a lot of weird looks until I start telling my made up story of how I met my dear Evelyn and how I can’t wait to find her to start our lives together. Everyone buys it, never doubting for a second that I could be lying, just accepting my story simply because that is what they’ve been raised with. They’ve been told the stories of love, the lies of love, no one knows the truth. 

I'm catching up to you Aimee Davidson, so you better run as far as you can, make this more interesting.


	7. Chapter 6 - Aimee's POV

I arrive at my final location and I make my way to a cabin that I bought online through a variety of aliases and the current deed is under my new name, Sofia Muller, a common name in Germany and the last name I will take throughout my journey. Along with my new name, I have a new look, my hair has been dyed platinum blonde and I got extensions so it’s almost reaching my butt. Also, my eyes are now a very light grey to the point where they almost look lilac. 

The cabin I found is in the forest and far enough away from the nearest civilization that no one would put forth the effort to try and come to me but close enough that I can still go into town for the absolute essentials. When I do go into town I always wear sunglasses that obscure most of my face even when I’m inside. People think I’m a jackass but it’s for my safety and theirs that no one sees my face. 

Every 2 weeks I go into town and buy the essentials. Only the most common foods, nothing out of the ordinary, only a few unusual items, so as not to draw attention to myself. I buy a lot of canned food and non-perishable items that I use to stock a hidden panic room in my house. This way I will have a place to go and hide if Aaron Carpenter finds me before I’m ready. For the rest of my food, I try to maintain a healthy diet, only indulging here and there. I also had a gym built when I bought my cabin. I added a lot of specialty rooms and the only reason I was able to pay for it is that my family has garnered a small fortune from being featured in the news for the past 300 years. 

I work out every single day and I always run at least 8 miles a day before moving onto other exercises that will help boost my endurance and strength. I have to be ready for anything or my death will come sooner than I expected or planned for. I will live in peace for a little while, making the most of my last bit of time on Earth before I beckon Aaron Carpenter to me. I know it’s selfish but is it so wrong of me to want my last memories to be good ones after I spent my whole life worrying about Aaron Carpenter and what my destiny was? I don’t think so and if other people get mad at me for not sacrificing myself sooner then I’ll simply tell them to stick their criticism up their ass and take my place if they think they know everything about how I need to die.


	8. Chapter 7 - Aaron's POV

The train takes me to New York City, the home of the JFK International Airport. So that’s what Aimee did next, I’m sure of it. Now here’s where it gets more difficult, and more fun. She could have flown anywhere in the world but where did she choose? I decide to try the wife gambit one more time. I ask the woman at the help desk if anyone under the name of Evelyn Smith had booked a flight in the last 72 hours. I went off on a rambling story about how we decided to play a game for our honeymoon and she picked the place and I had to figure out where she was going. I told her that Evelyn was what we were going to name our first child and that that’s why my wife chose that name. The lady melts into a puddle at my feet and is oh so willing to help me. She tells me that there was a woman under the name of Evelyn Smith that booked a flight to the Charles de Gaulle International Airport in Montreal. I ask for a ticket on the first plane out that is heading there and she gives me a ticket for a plane that is leaving in 2 hours. I turn to leave and as I do she calls out and wishes me luck in finding my wife. I smile at her but scowl the minute she’s out of my sight. Looks like I’m heading to Montreal. 

Once I arrive I decide to book a room in a nearby hotel for the night because it’s getting late and I don’t think I’m going to make any more progress tonight. Looking back, I was right and wrong. I didn’t make any more progress that night, or any other night after that. 

I was stuck in Montreal for 3 weeks while I was trying to figure out where Aimee Davidson had gone next. I had asked around about Evelyn Smith but nobody knew anybody of that name that had booked a flight, even though the flight records show that she was on the plane she was supposed to be on and that she arrived safely here. That means, she changed her identity and appearance again. The problem is, I have no clue what she looks like or what her new name is. I got lucky at the bus station because it was much smaller and I was hot on Aimee’s tracks but nobody will remember a girl from 3 weeks ago that blended into the crowds so well people didn’t even notice she was there. Also, there is no seeming rhyme or reason to how she picks her names or identities. The only clue that helps is the name is usually common within the area she chooses it and so is her appearance. I sit in my hotel room and try to figure out what my next steps will be. 

I decide that I will hire a hacker and have them hack into the airport’s database and find the pictures of every person that has taken a flight in the past 3 weeks, Aimee might be able to change her hair color and eye color but she can’t afford extensive plastic surgery at every step of her journey. By seeing the pictures of everyone’s who has flown out of the Charles de Gaulle Airport recently I will be able to discover whether she has taken a flight at all or if this was her final destination, or at least for a little while in an attempt to throw me off her trail.


End file.
